The present invention relates generally to a process kit including process means detachably mounted in a primary apparatus for forming images and also to an image forming apparatus utilizing such a process kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,436 discloses a detachable process means in the form of a kit containing a photosensitive member and others which have a limitation in durability due to the fact that the deterioration proceeds as the time passes, thereby the consumption goods can easily be exchanged. For example, the photosensitive member may effectively be exchanged together with a development device having a limited durability due to consumption of toner, a cleaner that has been filled with the used toner, a corona discharger that is subject to a difficulty in discharging due to the deposited toner, and others.
Such a structure that the running stores and consumption goods can detachably be mounted within the main body of the apparatus is herein called a process kit. Such a process kit may comprise process means including, in combination, a photosensitive member, a development device, a cleaning device, a corona discharger and others.
The process kit can simply be replaced by a new process kit on the deterioration of the photosensitive member, etc. since it can be composed of all the running stores. This is desirable for users because of the process kit reduced in cost.